Adsequi Libellis
by Morrydwenn
Summary: l'Enseigne Xen est un nouveau membre d'Equipage de l'USS Ekhidna, un vaisseau de Classe Akira, decouverte sur Terlina III qui pose plusieurs questions quand a ses origines.


Le son de la musique s'etiolait au travers du bar irlandais venant aux oreilles de chacuns des protagonistes présents. Les eons colorés se repercutaient sur les murs de bois noirs qui entouraient les musiciens qui jouaient sur l'estrade, tandis que les habitués chantaient et scandaient des paroles que le traducteur universel de Xen et du Commander traduisait.

- _C'est plutot spécial, mais j'aime beaucoup_s. sourit Xen en buvant son verre.

- _De la musique folk irlandaise, une reprise d'une chanson assez traditionnelle, vous appreciez la biere?_

-_ C'est plutot amer mais pas desagreable, cependant, je n'en boirais pas tout les jours._

- _hum, faudra un jour que je vous fasse un barathon._

- _un quoi?_

- _Un barathon,_ rit O'Neilly, _c'est un délire qui date de l'époque de mes années à l'academie, à l'epoque pour feter ma reussite, moi et_ quelques amis avons fait la tournée de bar et brasseries réputées, personnellement je vous le deconseille, vous allez finir à genoux, comme nous !

_- Etant donné que mes implants detruise l'ethanol et le Methanol avant même que mon organisme ne les assimile, je doute être sur les rotules._ sourit elle, _Vous avez fini comment?_

- _Aussi saoul qu'un coing, titubant comme un zombie et le cerveau aussi alerte que si j'avais passé ma tête dans un flux de neutrino, et le pire, c'est que j'etait parmis les trois derniers, les cinqs autres ont lachés, on en à même perdu deux sur la route, ils etaient tombés dans l'herbe et ils ont dormis jusqu'au matin. Par contre la gueule de bois qu'on s'est payé après, nous a valu de sacré remontrance de notre surveillant academique._

- _Vous semblez avoir un souvenir a la fois plaisant et cuisant de ce moment, j'ai du mal à comprendre comment vous pouvez trouver cela agreable_, dit elle en buvant son verre.

- _Certains moments de la vie sont douloureux et parfois, en même temps agreable, parce que le moment présent est heureux,_ expliqua t'il, _la vie est faites de haut et de bas, de bons moments et mauvais moments, mais en général, mieux vaut s'attarder sur les meilleurs, et certains moments qui devraient être mauvais, deviennent parfois de bonnes blagues avec le temps._

-_ Pourquoi?_

-_ L'age, l'experience accumulée qui fait que je comprend certaines choses que je ne comprenait pas à l'epoque, tout simplement._

- _donc le temps fait son oeuvre?_

- _on peu dire cela comme çà,_ buvant une gorgée de blonde. _Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire finalement?_

- _Je ne vais pas rentrer à starfleet, pas encore du moins, je voudrais comprendre pourquoi je suis là, comprendre ce que je suis et qui je suis._

- _Questions existentielles, on en à tous à un moment de notre vie, cependant ne laissez pas les propos desobligeant vous destabiliser._

-_ Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que cela me destabiliserait?_

- _Parce que quand on vous à trouvé, on a eu peur concernant vos reactions primaires et puis avec les jours et les semaines, on a vu que nous pouvions vous faire confiance, quoi que vous choisissiez de faire, on vous épaulera que ce soit Moi, le Docteur Sommers, Merchant ou Ajimura, vous n'etes pas qu'une curiosité, vous êtes une personne, bon certains ont un peu plus de mal que d'autres à l'idée qu'un androide puisse être membre d'un navire, c'est sur mais c'est humain, et aussi improbable que certains le pensent, vous êtes humaine, et vous marchez sur les pas de votre prédecesseur._

-_ Je suis une forme de vie, humaine, je ne dirais pas, je crois que c'est encore trop tôt, quand a Data...pourquoi êtes vous si sur que ce soit le Docteur Soong, mon createur?_

-_ Terlina III etait le dernier lieu de vie du Docteur Soong, mais il a prouvé avoir amélioré ses creations, il est donc probable que vous soyez la dernière génération des Androides de Type Soong._

- C'est une hypothèse, non une certitude !_  
_

- _Des familles vivent sur l'Ekhidna, certaines complètement composées n'ayant aucun liens entres eux mais ils restent une famille neanmoins, et jusqu'a preuve du contraire, votre cerveau est certes, difficile a determiner mais semble positronique, quand au reste, vous n'etes pas obligée de rejoindre Starfleet, il n'y a pas que les éléments de la flotte sur le navire, il y aussi des chercheurs civils, des ecrivains, des professeurs, et on a même un cuisinier. malgré que nous soyons un navire de combat, notre directive première reste l'exploration._

- _Mais ma famille se trouve sur l'Enterprise en la personne de Data si je suis votre raisonnement concernant mon origine._

-_ Vous avez fait un choix, Xen, Starfleet ne vous forcera pas à aller là ou vous ne le voulez pas_

- _Et si vous avez tort?_

- _Alors je connais un certain docteur qui risque de s'enerver._

Xen se mit a rire, Le Commandeur la suivant.

- _J'avais oublié comment elle s'était montré agressive quand le Major Kho avait tenté de me faire surveiller à l'infirmerie durant mes premières semaines._

- _Exact, alors imaginez si on vous envois sans votre accord sur l'Enterprise, mais si vous y allez, ce sera par votre choix._

- _Oui, mais pourquoi se montre t'elle aussi maternelle a mon encontre?_

-_ Elle se montre assez protectrice envers ses patients a ce que je sais, et elle vous considère comme une de ses patientes._

-_ Je vois,_ posant son verre, _elle se comporte comme une mère envers ceux dont elle pense qu'ils ont besoin d'elle._

- _On peu dire cela, cependant dans votre cas, vous avez besoin des autres, pas uniquement du docteur, mais je pense que vous êtes capable de vous faire des amis toute seule._

- _Vous le pensez? j'ai toujours l'impression de mettre les gens mal a l'aise et de ne pas être a ma place._

- J_e sais que cela ne sera pas toujours façile parce que les gens ont généralement peur de ce qui est différent d'eux, cependant vous en avez les capacités, et contrairement au Capitaine Data a son arrivée sur Terre, vous ressentez tant les emotions que la souffrance, ce qu'il n'as pus faire que sur le tard, cependant cela n'as pas tellement changé sa personnalité, il reste l'androïde logique et stoique qu'il est depuis qu'il a rejoint Starfleet._

- _Vous le connaissiez d'avant?_

-_ Il etait en dernière année quand j'etait en première année, c'etait un peu, comment dire, une bête curieuse, et cela à parfois donné lieu a certaines blagues potache parfois cruelle a ses dépends, son parcours bien plus long que généralement pour un officier, le montre. Comprend ceci, Xen, nous avons tendance a faire des choses que nous trouvons amusante sur le moment mais qui peuvent être cruelle, la raison en est souvent simple: la peur, une emotion qui a tendance a dicter parfois le pire chez les êtres vivants._

- _Comment on reconnait cette émotion?_

- Cela dépend des gens, certains vont être agressif, d'autres vont se cacher, cela fut votre cas pendant vos premières semaines d'apprentissages sur l'Ekhidna, ou encore chercher refuge derrière des gens plus fort et d'autres vont simplement masquer leurs peur par l'indifférence ou encore le rire. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise émotion, cependant c'est une émotion qui met en eveil l'instinct de survie et la méfiance, le meilleur moyen de la vaincre, c'est de laisser les gens venir vers vous, ou même vous, d'aller vers eux.

- _Rester dans mon coin n'est pas une bonne chose?_

_- Non, ce n'est pas une bonne chose, rester seul...on en a besoin de temps à autres mais en général, quand on se sent mal, mieux vaut se meler aux autres, on ne devient quelqu'un que si on est épaulé par les autres, pas en restant seul, si vous voulez voir le résultat de ce que je vous raconte, il vous suffit de voir votre père et votre oncle._

- _Lore s'est érigé comme un solitaire, rejetant l'humanité, Data semble avoir beaucoup d'amis et connaissances, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas dû à sa notoriété, il y avait plein de monde autour de lui ou venant vers lui quand nous sommes allés a l'Academie pour me presenter devant les amiraux._

- _C'est un fait, le Commandant Data est très connu, il est un heros et à accomplis des faits et exploits qui ont sauvés la terre et d'autres planètes à diverses reprises, cependant, il n'était pas seul, l'équipage de l'Enterprise, l'actuel mais aussi celui où il était avant, comme lieutenant Commander ont fait de lui ce qu'il est, vous comprenez?_

- _Je pense, je me rend compte que Lore finalement à fait des choix qui lui ont été préjudiciable, cependant je ne comprend pas pourquoi._

_- Parfois, il n'y a pas à comprendre, parfois il n'y a pas de raisons, Xen. Parfois on est ce que l'on est, tout simplement mais dans le cas de Lore, on sais que c'est un desequilibre dans sa matrice, un problème du a sa conception par le Docteur Soong, je n'en sais pas plus, Ajimura pourrait peut être mieux t'en parler que moi._

- _Et si je devenais comme lui?_, demanda Xen avec circonspection.

-_ je ne crois pas, vous etes vous même, on va faire un truc tout simple, qu'elle est la première chose qui vous viens à l'esprit quand vous regardez les gens autour de vous ou quand vous me regardez?_

Xen mis un moment à répondre, regardant alentour puis fixant le Commander.

- _Sincèrement_?

- _Oui, bien sur._

_- très bien: Les musiciens me semblent interressant, j'aimerais avoir leurs savoir-faire, certains sont amusant, notement ce groupe qui n'arrête pas de chanter et de danser,_ montrant un groupe de jeune, bière à la main qui semblait rire et scander des chansons a tue-tête, _d'autres me semble plutot chercher un bon moment ou etre là avec leurs amis ou compagnons proches, quand à vous, j'hesite._

- _Vous hésitez? en quoi?_

- _Eh bien, vous m'avez invitée a boire un verre et à découvrir Dublin, vous êtes appreciable dans le sens ou vous me soutenez alors que vous avez vu que je me sentais mal et déprimée cependant vous êtes le second de l'Ekhidna, en dessous du Capitaine, donc mon supérieur._

-_ Je suis ici comme civil._

- _Alors pourquoi portez vous votre uniforme?_

- _Touché,_ riant,_ la flemme de me changer, et puis je voulais vous changer les idées, on dirait que cela à fonctionné dans une certaine mesure._

-_ Je voudrais savoir, puis je vous compter comme un ami?_

- _Celle là, je m'y attendais pas, mais oui, vous pouvez me compter comme ami._

- _Merci_, lui sautant au cou, ce qui le pris par surprise.

- _uh..._

-_ ho pardon,_ se mettant a rire devant son air légèrement crispé et dubitatif avant d'eclater de rire.

-_ Ne me faites plus jamais cela, ça surprend vous savez, bon allez, une dernière tournée puis retour a San Francisco._

-_ Ok, Garçon, deux Ale s'il vous plait,_ hélant le serveur.

XXXXXX

- _Qu'est ce que vous avez fichu, Commander?_

- _Pas grand chose, on s'est juste pris le bec avec des Doraniens, rien de grave._

-_ Rien de grave? Xen a une coupure à la lèvre consécutive à un coups de poings, vous même avez l'arcade sourcillère fendu et vous sentez l'alcool a plein nez !,_ argua le Docteur Sommers, Furieuse, _Si Xen ne vous avait pas rammenée, vous seriez encore à Dublin à l'heure qu'il est !_

- _Vous êtes pince sans rire, Docteur_, fit il d'une voix pateuse.

-_ Vous imaginez l'exemple que vous lui donnez? des baguarres de bar et de l'alcool?_

- _Vous savez, Docteur, ce n'etait pas prévu, j'ai bousculé sans le vouloir le Doranien en dansant sur la musique et ils se sont emballés, on a fait que se défendre_. Tenta de dire Xen.

- _Pas d'escuse, quand à vous, Commander, vous ne l'emmenerez plus dans ce genre d'endroits !_

-_ Bah, je lui ai un peu montré la vie en société, c'est parfois voire souvent gentil, poli et sociable, et parfois, c'est desagreable et violent, tout simplement._

- _vous allez cuver dans l'infirmerie ce soir, quand a toi,_ se tournant vers Xen,_ tu rentres dans tes appartements, le Capitaine Data t'attend depuis des heures._

- _Pourquoi ne pas avoir appelés? J'etait avec le Commander O'neilly._

- _C'est justement parce qu'il avait prévenu le Capitaine Kawalski que nous ne vous avons pas fait mander, on te pensais en sécurité, visiblement ce n'etait pas le cas._

-_ Ok, ok_, repondit Xen en sautant de la table où le docteur Sommers avait réparé sa lèvre fendue, ne laissant voir qu'une légère ecchymose que le transpondeur médical n'avait su défaire._ N'empêche, je ne pensais pas que c'etait si douloureux._

-_ un coups de poings n'est jamais agreable, ni une claque d'ailleurs, tu apprendras que certaines attaques physique font pas mal de degats et vu que je ne peu pas te réparer et te soigner totalement parce que l'on ignore en partie comment tu fonctionnes, j'aimerais que ce genre de ... sortie soit la dernière._

- _D'accord,_ repondit Xen acquiesant, _Je vous le promet, Docteur Sommers, je suis désolée, mais ce n'était pas notre faute._

Au son de frustration du médecin, Xen su qu'il valait mieux sortir avant de l'entendre hurler de colère, de toute façon, elle savait qu'elle allait passer ses nerfs plus que probablement sur le Commander O'neilly.

Sortant de l'infirmerie, Xen se dirigea vers la baie des visiteurs avant de se diriger vers la sortie du Quartier général de Starfleet pour prendre le metro. Si elle se souvenait de ce que le Docteur Sommers lui avait dit qe le capitaine Data, sur terre, vivait dans l'ancienne maison du Docteur Soong, dans le Montana. Elle avait le choix, prendre une navette en direction d'Helena ou alors prendre le metro vers Dillon, avant d'aller vers Stanford. Quoi qu'il en soit, le voyage se déroula sans encombre, souriant à demi concernant le début de soirée, cependant, elle se sentait maintenant plutot fatiguée. Son horloge interne semblait lui ordonner de dormir.

Secouant la tête, le nom de Dillon s'afficha et elle descendit à l'arrêt indiqué. Il fesait deja nuit et il lui fallait encore faire une dizaine de kilomètres avant d'arriver chez son oncle. Xen se dirigea, nonchalante, vers le premier bar qu'elle pus voir et y entra. Les lieux sentait le cuir et la résine, la décoration mêlait l'ancien et les nouvelles technologies. Elle s'approcha du barman qui officiait et discutait avec quelques clients.

- _Escusez moi_, fit elle.

L'homme s'arrêta de parler et tourna son regard vers Xen.

- _bonsoir, mademoiselle, qu'est ce que je peu pour vous?_

- _J'aimerais savoir si il y a encore un transport pour Stanford._

- _Il y en a un toute les heures_, repondit une femme au cheveux noirs et au ventre arrondit,_ je dois également y aller._

- _Je vois, merci_, puis elle tourna son regard vers le barman, _vous pouvez me servir une tasse thé au citron avec deux sucres?_

- _bien entendu._ repondit il tout en s'affairant.

- _Vous semblez légèrement perdue voire apeurée, est ce que tout va bien?_, demandit la femme qui la regardait d'un air bienveillant tandis que le barman servait une tasse de the jauni.

- _Oui, je...j'ai juste quelques aprehensions_, repondit Xen tout en regardant sa main avant de se tourner vers la femme. _Vous allez bientot donner naissance?, _tachant de changer de sujet.

- _Encore quelques mois, je pense d'après le HUD._

-_ une fille? un garçon?, vous avez deja idée de son nom?_

- _Plus ou moins_, repondit la femme, riant legèrement devant l'afflux de questions,_ j'aimerais nommer mon enfant du nom de ma petite soeur decedée, mon epoux veux lui donner le nom de sa mère, j'hesite, avec un sourire._

- _Je suis desolée, mes condoleances, donc c'est une fille_. Affirma Xen.

- _Ce n'est pas grave, cela remonte a très loin, bien avant ma propre naissance, mais ce serait une sorte d'hommage, Et oui, c'est une fille,_ fit la femme avec un sourire,_ c'est assez bizzare, plus je vous regarde, plus je sens vos emotions mais cela semble très different de ce que je ressens auprès d'un humain, cela ressemble a ce que j'ai deja sentis..., _elle secoua la tête_, desolée, la grossesse semble augmenter ma capacité empathique._

-_ Vous êtes bethazoide?_

- _A moitié seulement, mon père etait un officier de Starfleet, ma mère seule est bethazoide, et vous même?_

- _Bonne question, je ne suis pas humaine, même si certaines disent le contraire, mon organisme ne l'est pas, il le reproduit cependant en partie, mais je n'ai rien d'humains_, _le premier officier du navire qui m'as decouvert semble dire que je suis un Androide de type Soong, d'un modèle inconnu, probablement crée par le Docteur Noonien avant sa mort, c'est pour cela que je viens ici._

- _Pour Voir Data,_ repondit une voix masculine qui fit retourner Xen vivement, un homme a la barbe noire avec de legere touche poivre et sel vint se positionner auprès de sa femme, _C'est donc de vous que Laforge et l'institut Soong n'arrête pas de discuter?_

-_ Je ne savais pas que l'on discutait de moi, mais si c'est le cas, je ne vois pas de quoi ils pourraient discuter, je ne les ai jamais rencontré._

-_ Disons que la nouvelle de la decouverte d'un autre androide de type soong d'un genre inconnu et encore plus révolutionnaire a fait le tour de ceux que cela interressait et des connaissances de Data,_ repondit la femme, Je me nomme Deanna Troi,_ et voici mon epoux, le Capitaine William Riker._

-_ Enchantée,_ tendant une main et serrant celle du Capitaine Riker.

- _Moi de même_, fit il, _vous semblez plutot humaine, votre poigne est bien plus légère que celle de Data._

- _Parlez vous d'apparences_?

- _Non, pas uniquement._

- _Je ressent autant les emotions que le ressentit, comme le gout, la douleur, le toucher, et ainsi de suite, le Docteur Sommers dit que je suis plus proche d'un Cyborg que d'un androide a cause de ma conception qui semble tenir tant de l'organique que du mecanique, en fait d'après ce que j'ai compris, seul mon cerveau et certains elements sont purement positronique, tout le reste est biomecanique._

- _Je vois, cela explique l'ecchymose sur votre levre_. fit Riker.

- _Ho, cela?!, une simple baguarre a Dublin, on etait pas en faute en plus, une altercation avec des Doraniens, ce n'etait pas voulu, mais j'ai promis au Docteur d'eviter ce genre de sortie dorénavant._

- _Et bien, Data a une petite soeur plutot turbulente_, repondit Riker en regardant sa femme qui souriait.

- _Soeur? je ne sais pas si on peu me considerer ainsi, Le Docteur Soong n'est peut etre pas mon createur._

- _Il est pourtant le seul createur du cerveau positronique_, fit Riker. _Mais vous en apprendrez plus auprès de Data concernant le Docteur Soong._

- _Possible, cependant l'evolution de mon cerveau est trop prononcé, meme celui de Julianna Tailor etait plutot semblable a celui de Data et Lore, pas le miens, quand a mon corps, rien n'indique une telle creation ou un vouloir de ce genre dans les travaux du docteur Soong._

- _Vous avez etudié les travaux du docteur Soong?_ demanda Riker.

- _Oui, durant les premiers mois après mon arrivée sur l'Ekhidna, quand j'ai commencé a comprendre ce qu'on pensait de moi, puis cela m'est passé, meme si je trouvais cela interressant, je desaprouve cette idée, ce n'est pas logique vu les bribes de mémoire que j'ai._

- _Peut etre que Data en saura plus, mais vu l'heure, autant nous suivre, nous nous rendions chez notre ami justement, nous vous montrerons ainsi le chemin._ dit Troi.

- _Merci, Madame_, Xen sourit légèrement buvant une gorgée de son thé.


End file.
